


【夜访吸血鬼X夜行天使】未来亲属间错误的见面方式【莱潘】

by Strephrine_K



Category: Angel: the Series, Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Bottom!Penn, M/M, PWP, Top!Lestat, 反正存档那就看lof吧, 我不会打英文tag啊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strephrine_K/pseuds/Strephrine_K
Summary: 潘在酒吧里等自己的后辈勃兰特及他的男朋友亨特，但没有想到他没见到后辈只见到了对方英俊的金发男友，对方和他调情，而他没有拒绝他。事后想起来他绝对是踩陷阱了。





	【夜访吸血鬼X夜行天使】未来亲属间错误的见面方式【莱潘】

**Author's Note:**

> 夜访吸血鬼/夜行天使的TCJR角色拉郎，祝愉快。

（全篇潘视角）

夜晚总是美好的，潘坐在酒吧里想着，聆听者周围的人们皮肤下血液流动，胸腔里心脏跳动的声音，甚至那掺了迷幻药物的血液也是那么诱惑。  
他是来这里等勃兰特和他的男朋友的，威廉勃兰特大概可以算是他的后辈了，听他说他的男朋友也不是个消停的主。  
潘喝下酒杯里最后一滴透明液体，感到有另一只手覆上他那空闲的手。那只手冰凉，骨节突出。大概是来搭讪的吧。潘把酒杯倒扣桌面，拍了拍捏他后颈的那只不安分的手。  
“嘿亲爱的，我想我今晚有约了。”  
“勃兰特。”对方用一个名字就把潘的话憋回了，任凭对方覆上他的唇。他猜，对方不是勃兰特的同事就是他的男朋友伊森。如果是前者的话那不得不说现代特工们的相处方式真是奇怪；如果是后者，那他大概不得不劝说勃兰特让他们分手了。  
“伊森？”他是试探着，然后看到对方挑了挑眉毛，摆出一副“怎么，失忆了？”的表情。  
潘深吸一口气，开始打量着他。  
对方有英俊的面容，近乎透明的眼珠像是要窃取你的灵魂，和酒吧格格不入的金色长发随意的绑了起来，略微勾起的嘴角充满了讽刺。对方给潘的第一印象是个花花公子，他开始想究竟为什么勃兰特会找这么一个看上去浪荡的男友。  
当他陷入沉思的时候，一只手十分不规矩的在他的身上游走。他克制住了不掏出小刀的欲望，摆出一副笑脸转身抓住伊森的手腕。  
“我不认为这是个好地点。”  
不仅不是个好地点，就算是个好地点，潘也不觉得他们可以就这么搞起来。  
“那么我们换个地方。”对方露出了比阳光还刺眼的笑容。

尽量无视前台小姐暧昧的眼神和伊森那只揉捏着自己臀部的手，潘随着他走进房间，并且更坚定了要让勃兰特和他分手的想法。  
连面前的人究竟是不是自己男朋友都分不清的人，有什么资格和他的后辈谈恋爱呢。这么想着，潘觉得自己的尖牙蠢蠢欲动，他要在这个背叛者脖子上留下可以对证的记号。  
“亲爱的。”转为低沉诱惑的男声在他背后响起，潘被吓了一跳。那双骨节分明的手此刻从他背后伸出，试图解开他格子衫的纽扣。长发蹭在潘的脖子上，让他有点难受。  
扣子已经被悉数解开，伊森的手在挑逗着他胸前的突起。潘没和男人谈过恋爱，他也不知道自己的身体还能这么敏感，在身后这人的触碰下，他自己有了抬头的迹象。说真的，这有些羞耻，毕竟对方连他的性器都没有接触到。  
“嘿，等等。”伊森冰凉的嘴唇贴在他的脖子上，试图留下一个个暗红的印记，而他的头被迫偏向一边。他的想法是给对方的脖子留下个齿印而不是被标记，哦他是了说“标记”这个词吗？  
“怎么了？今天的你似乎格外冷淡。”没错，因为他根本不是威廉勃兰特。  
“我只是在想为什么我们不回家呢？”对方手上的动作似乎僵了一下。  
“你忘了家里还在清理吗？鉴于我们上周在厨房做的‘小实验’。”  
听上去还是勃兰特会干的事儿。  
伊森的手摸到了他的裤腰带，看起来他想要解开它，而潘已经勃起了。  
“等等，亨特。”  
“今晚叫我莱斯特，亲爱的。”  
“好吧莱斯特，我想我需要去冲个澡。”潘觉得自己有点像是逃走一般冲进了浴室。  
他靠在瓷砖墙上，用手摸着刚刚伊森——好吧，现在是莱斯特——摸过的地方，觉得自己已经死亡的身体又温热了起来。  
“滴滴”。  
是潘的手机。  
“潘你在哪儿？我和伊森到酒吧了，没有看到你？——WB”  
“你男朋友和你在一起？——P”  
“是的，他在我旁边，正在买酒，发生了什么吗？——WB”  
“发生了什么？！——WB”  
潘放下手机，冷静了一下。如果勃兰特没说错的话，那么在外面那个风骚的躺在床上的家伙就不是伊森了？真见鬼！那他刚刚在做什么？放弃了一顿晚餐？！  
在他胡思乱想的时候，完全没有注意到浴室门被推开了，某个冒名顶替的人光着脚踏进了浴室。在潘还没反应的时候伸出胳膊，“啪”的一声把他困在自己和墙壁构成的监牢里。（这差点让潘把手机扔出去）  
“你还穿着衬衫，裤腰带也还没解开，那么我很疑惑，你在这里是干什哦？”莱斯特挑起潘的下巴，让他把自己白皙的脖子完完全全的展露在自己视线里。  
这姿势不太舒服，他为了看到莱斯特不得不让眼珠向下看，这有点累，而且让脖子暴露出来？这不是一个合格的吸血鬼干的事儿，脖子十分脆弱，这极有可能让掌握结构的猎人们砍下他的脑袋，然后他就可以跟这个世界说再见了。  
“这个姿势我很不舒服，真的。”他都要吐了。  
莱斯特放开了，潘松了一口气。不过接下来莱斯特狠狠咬住了潘的下嘴唇，他不确定是不是出血了，不过的确是很疼。对方咬住后像是开始玩弄那块软肉一般：嘬住，用舌头舔弄，然后咬下去。现在他开始感到嘴里的铁锈味了，不知道喝了自己的血是否能被毒死。  
但在他出血之后，莱斯特像是触电一般的跳起来远离他，潘当然不知道发生了什么，他就看着对方愣愣的盯着他，然后笑的很开心，也许还嘟囔了一句“原来是这样”。他想要趁这个时候离开浴室，结果却是被人拖住腰抱到了洗手池的台子上，后背贴着镜子，一些由于温度升高而聚集而成的小水珠浸湿了他的后背。  
哦这可不妙了。  
莱斯特分开潘的双腿，表情微妙的看了他一眼，隔着裤子摸上了勃起的欲望。有些尴尬，他扭过头，尽量不去看那人。  
然后他听到裤带和大理石台相碰撞的声音。  
他瞪大了眼睛，莱斯特手法娴熟的扯下他的裤子，用舌头在他的大腿内侧留下的水渍。潘感到脸在发烫，这真是不可思议不是吗？对方的金发在灯光的照射下十分晃眼，他眯起眼睛想要推一下卡在鼻梁上的，突然发现他没戴眼镜。  
潘莫名有些失落的放下手，莱斯特的舌头和他的阴茎来了个亲密接触。  
他浑身像是过电了一样，颤抖着，催促对方赶快进行下去。  
“别那么心急。”  
然后他感到莱斯特湿热的口腔包裹着自己，灵巧的舌头滑过柱身，莱斯特给了潘一个完美的口活。  
潘在高潮来临时并没有想其他人那样叫出来，而是绷紧了身体，指甲像是要嵌进莱斯特的身体一般——后来证明他做到了，他在对方身上留下了不浅的印记。  
他瘫靠在镜子上，不敢转过头去。  
“要下来吗？”莱斯特抬起头，露出笑脸望着他，嘴角的白浊液体和这张完美的脸有些格格不入。  
潘点点头，说实话虽然感受到了快感，但坚硬的大理石台硌得他生疼，他现在还是更渴望柔软的床铺一点。他轻微的动了动，想要用脚把莱斯特踢的远一点，也许是有人误解了什么：对方一把抓住他的腿，一只手把住他的腰，将他打横抱起来——从洗手台上面。  
莱斯特看上去瘦弱，但他把潘抱的稳稳的。就这么几步的路程，潘突然产生了不想让这个男人和他其他的作品一样，被吸干血，被在脸上留下十字划痕。  
不过既然是做夜宵的，就不用那么拘谨。  
潘的双手环上莱斯特后颈，带着笑容，直直的望进他的双眼。手上的戒指带着凉意，隔在两人皮肤中间。  
“你喜欢什么样的？沉默的？热情的？”潘挺起身在莱斯特耳边低语。  
“我要看最真实的你，”莱斯特拿下他那只带着银戒的手，充满了暗示意味的抚摸着。“刚刚那个我敢打赌你在刻意伪装着什么。”  
这倒是第一次听说。  
不过最真实的他？大概会把对方吓到吧。  
莱斯特把潘按回到床上，亲吻着那只带了戒指的小指，舔舐着，留下了发亮的水痕。这感觉有点像口交，当然，部位是不一样的。  
即使只是小指，但潘刚发泄过的阴茎又有了抬头的欲望，那里甚至都没有被碰过！  
“看起来你很喜欢？”莱斯特松开他的手，狡黠的看着潘。  
“我们不应该快点进入正题？”  
“到看起来你倒是很享受漫长的前戏。”  
才怪啦！他想要的是一场激烈的性爱！不是过家家那种温柔的敷衍的形式！  
潘反手抓住莱斯特，放在后颈的手死死扣住，左脚一踹对方大腿内侧，一个用力翻身过来。现在是他骑乘在莱斯特身上，感受着对方胯下的坚挺与热度，不禁嘲讽一句“这么克制，小心以后站不起来。”

现在他后悔了，对方挺动着，一下比一下进入的更深，一下比一下更狠。深红的穴肉随着对方的抽插而翻出，因为润滑剂的作用，他现在就像是被操出了水，后穴和莱斯特阴茎摩擦发出淫荡的水声。  
他想要伸出獠牙，吸食这人的血液，但被对方顶弄着，他只能用双臂撑住床，双手紧紧的攥着早已被揉皱的纹理不清的床单。头低下去，除了发出呻吟声几乎说不出话。

莱斯特听到那句话后，什么都没说，只是挑了挑眉然后拿起床头早已备好的润滑剂。他打开，倒在手上后直接伸入潘的后穴，没有一点适应的过程。  
“唔……”潘闷哼一声，逐渐放松自己，接纳不属于自己身体的异物。  
“放松，亲爱的。”莱斯特另一只手拍上他的屁股，然后十分回味的盯着那只手。潘感觉现在脸一定通红并且发烫（假设他的身体真的能做出这样的反应的话）。“你这么棒，相信你能接纳更多。”  
潘此时很想要大骂一句，因为他能明显感觉到莱斯特就在刚刚说话的时候恶意的弯曲了，指甲擦着内壁，痛感的刺激让他更加兴奋，他绷紧了身体，有些控制不止牙齿了。  
“这才是手指，希望你做好准备了。”莱斯特抽出手指，扶住充血的分身，长驱直入。  
潘皱着眉毛，试图用仇恨的表情对着他，但配上他现在这个迷离的眼神，威慑力还真不怎么大。  
“真是希望你有个警告。”  
莱斯特咧着嘴，顶了顶他。

当莱斯特撞击到前列腺时，潘差点激动的射出来。如果被一个第一次见面并上床的男人操射，这要是讲给勃兰特听，大概会被笑话。  
囊袋和臀部的撞击声和阴茎的抽插让潘失神，双眼无法对焦。莱斯特突然挺起身，双手握住他的腰，一个使劲把位置颠倒过来，动作利落，这个姿势也利于他以一种更好的角度操弄身下的人。  
“莱……莱斯特！”潘感到自己高潮将近，搂紧了对方的脖子，粗声喘息着求对方帮帮他，求他用那双带有魔力的手帮他接近天堂；他还想在射出来的那个瞬间，用牙齿嵌入他的脖子，让甜美的鲜血流过喉咙。  
他大概马上就要干后面那件事儿了。他的嘴唇擦着对方的颈部，苍白的皮肤与侵染血液的下唇形成鲜明的颜色对比，他觉得像是能感受到对方的血管，但很奇怪的是对方的血液似乎是凝固的。  
“建议你不要下口，可以说我们的血液可以互为毒药。”莱斯特的声音穿透了身体，直接捏住了潘的心脏。但他注意不了那么多了，当莱斯特滚热的精液填满他的时候，他的高潮也到了。粘稠的液体滴落在自己身上，这大概可以算是给他留下了最深印象的性爱了。  
大脑里一片空白，只能听到声音却无法解读任何信息。直到莱斯特抽出阴茎，潘逐渐找回了意识才反应过来刚刚那句话的意思。  
对于吸血鬼来说，真正能够称之为毒药的，大概就是死人血了，也就是说对方也是个非人类。  
这是个严肃的问题。  
但习惯了人类作息的潘在一场火辣的性爱过后感到睡意席卷而来，他的眼皮开始打架。  
“睡吧，我们还会见面的。”隐约中，听到了这么一句。  
干，手机还在浴室呢。  
在他陷入深眠前的最后一个考虑的事情是这个。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“对了，你见到莱斯特•莱恩科特了吗？伊森也没看到他。——WB”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————  
第二天潘睁开眼睛的时候，屋里一片漆黑，莱斯特很贴心的给他拉上了窗帘，但整个房间里只有的性爱过后的气味，没有看见另一个人。他低声骂了一句，跑到浴室——不是为了清洁，那人的事后处理做的很好——他去拿起被抛弃在洗手台上的手机，发现果不其然已经没电自动关机了，在那之后勃兰特是否又跟他说了什么他并不知道。  
简单的收拾了一下，潘披上厚重的外套，包裹住自己的全身。退房后走到门口见到勃兰特正靠在墙上等着他，身边站着一个和莱斯特有着极为相似的面容的棕发男子。  
大概是伊森亨特。  
“威廉！”他挤出笑容，装作什么都没有发生的样子向他们走去。  
“潘！这十分危险！”勃兰特着急的看着他，拦着他不让他接触任何阳光。  
“为什么你在这里？”  
“定位了你的手机，因为在我发完很多条短信后你就不回了，打了电话显示关机，我很担心。”  
“恩，没什么，就是昨天你们来的太晚了，我就去自己找乐子了。”  
勃兰特显然不信。  
“那，向你介绍这是我男朋友伊森亨特，没想到要在这里介绍你们认识。”  
潘和他握手，同时也打量着这个笑的灿烂的男人。  
“你好，我是伊森。”  
“恩，已经听威廉说过很多遍了。”  
“这样啊。哦对了，这是莱斯特，你们应该还不认识，他是我的亲戚。”  
潘向他手指的方向看去，另一个隐匿在黑暗中的人露出一口大白牙，眼睛眯成一条好看的弧线。  
“早安，亲爱的。”


End file.
